


Shadows (Every Lonely Monster Needs a Companion)

by Chris (ammyameliajane)



Series: Avengers dæmon 'verse [2]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Gen, Imprisonment, Post-Avengers, Pre-Thor 2, Thor's really only mentioned, daemon AU, how do tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammyameliajane/pseuds/Chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s a shadow of what it used to be. They were always shadows, they see that now, but everything they once were has been cast into one so deep and dark that they can’t even see the light from which it’s made anymore.</i>
</p>
<p>Or, Loki and his dæmon are reunited after being separated since he let go of Gungnir and plunged into darkness. It's not a happy reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows (Every Lonely Monster Needs a Companion)

**Author's Note:**

> Something short because I haven't written for this 'verse in some time.
> 
> Have some feels.

When they finally bring her to him, he does nothing at first. They look at each other, the monster and his dæmon, both searching the other’s face—familiar and yet entirely foreign. They are so worn, so tormented, such twisted beings separated for so long, that for a single moment, they almost don’t recognize each other.  


It’s only after everyone is gone, after even Thor, so reserved now and yet so hopeful, has left in dismay, that they truly acknowledge each other.

“Loki.”

“Einmyria.”

It’s a shadow of what it used to be. They were always shadows, they see that now, but everything they once were has been cast into one so deep and dark that they can’t even see the light from which it’s made anymore. But there’s still that longing that they both feel, that hole in their existence that has been there for so long that it almost feels like home. The only home they have.

It’s she who makes the first move. Tiredly, she stands and pads over to him, once-bright yellow feline eyes as worn and lonely as he is. He reaches out a pale hand, places it on the back of her large black head in the same way he’d always done, but the gesture feels hollow somehow. She lies down beside him and he keeps his hand where it is, not petting her, just…resting there. They sit in silence for what could have been minutes or hours, too tired to move or speak. Words aren’t needed, anyway; they understand perfectly.

They aren’t what they used to be. They’ve changed too much.

But at least they have each other.


End file.
